con aire a despedida
by Arizza
Summary: Bella se fue... ¿es posible que ella supiera que ya no estaría más conmigo?


**Nota:**_ Si son de sentimientos muy sensibles les sugiero no leer, especialmente por que hay una descripcción que par algunas podra ser un poco fuerte, para otras les dara igual. pero si son muy, muy sensibles, no lean._

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mia ok???**_

**.**

**.**

.

**Con aire a despedida**

**.**

_Te amaré hoy y siempre_

_._

_._

_Y por que al ver las estrellas_

_podemos oír nuestros latidos_

_que van cada uno a su propio ritmo_

_pero a la vez están unidos._

.

.

.

Me encontraba parado frente a mi recámara.

Me era simplemente imposible aceptarlo todo. Ella se había ido, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo.

Escuché un llanto silencioso, como si una forma espectral se deslizara doliente por la habitación, me detuve y giré mi rostro para ver quien se había atrevido a seguirme y a entrar, pero me di cuenta de que no era nadie más que yo. Era yo que lloraba la perdida de mi amada y sin darme cuenta ya me había acercado a mi cama, nuestra cama, aunque ella ya no pudiera usarla más.

Y es que me era simplemente imposible asimilar como todo se había ido al vacío en tan sólo tres días.

Aun me era posible sentir cómo n cualquier momento podría ella entrar por la puerta y abrazarme por detrás dándome un pequeño beso en mi cuello para luego reír y posar su cabeza en mi hombro.

No, simplemente era algo difícil y terrible que me pidieran aceptar que ella ya no existía. Pero debía ser fuerte, había alguien que esperaba por mí, que confiaba en mí y a quién tenía que explicarle en una semana que su madre nunca más iría cada noche a darle un beso y tras contarle alguna historia le cantaría y la haría dormir. No, tenían que estar bromeando si suponían que le diría a mi pequeña hija Marie que su madre había muerto.

Esa era la parte que más me dolía, mi pequeña Marie de apenas siete años acababa de perder a su madre, y no había tenido la oportunidad de decirle que había ganado en ese concurso de poesía infantil en el que tanto habían ensayado por más de un mes, ya no podría darle a su madre el regalo que con tanto cariño le hizo con mi ayuda.

Me senté en la cama y pase mi mano por las sábanas. La casa olía a despedida. Y es que era algo imposible de pensar el que ella hubiera sido un tanto consciente de que ya no estaría ahí para nosotros, como si la muerte le hubiera anunciado que pronto ya no estaría aquí.

La cama tendida en una perfección mayor a la que siempre tenía. Los trastes lavados. El cuarto barrido y trapeado. El baño resplandeciente. La cocina en perfecto orden, ni un solo manchón en las superficies, la comida preparada y lista en el refrigerador con una nota explicándome que es lo que debía calentar cada día hasta el martes, o sea pasado mañana. El jardín arreglad y las flores recién podadas. Mi cuarto de trabajo recién sacudido. El cuarto de mi hija bien acomodado y un pequeño regalo para ella ¿Es que acaso sabía que su vida terminaría antier? Me dolía recorrer la casa y ver que todo estaba como dispuesto para que no me preocupara por nada una vez que ella se fuera.

Recorría los pasillos, donde había alfombra había lavado dándoles un aspecto de nuevo y donde había piso estaba recién pulido. Su cuarto de estudio, donde ella solía pasar ratos leyendo o escribiendo algo nuevo para su editorial, un libro, un cuento para mi hija, estaba en orden. Las cartas en su lugar, sus ensayos en carpetas, su computadora apagada. Una hoja sobre el escritorio con una pluma en espera de que ella se sentara y comenzara a darle valor con sus palabras. Sus libreros estaban por fin acomodados y sin nada fuera de lugar. Ella solía tener al menos tres libro afuera para leer.

Cerré mis ojos. Todo apuntaba a una despedida que no fui capaz de visualizar a tiempo, si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez ella no habría muerto.

Recordé cuando la sorprendí guardando toda su ropa en cajas el día anterior a que todo sucediera.

_-Bella cariño, ¿qué se supone que haces?_

_-¿Esto? Guardo mi ropa. Creo que necesito nueva ropa. Así que desocupo el lugar para poner la nueva._

_-OK, pero ¿todo?_

_-Si-y me sonrió-quiero dejarlo lista para cuando traiga la nueva mañana._

Me llegó claro la semana que pasó arreglando todo, era como si aún la estuviera viendo.

_-¡Bella amor! ¿Qué es todo esto?_

_-Bueno, reí conveniente limpiar la casa. No sé, _quiero dejarlo todo limpio y bien ordenado_. Chance y _me tome unasvacaciones_._

Ahora sus palabras me sabían a advertencia.

_Me quedé viéndola un rato afanada en eliminar las malezas del jardín._

_-¿Quieres que te ayude?_

_-No, está bien Edward. ¿Sabes? He estado pensando, ¿por qué no envías a Lizzie a que se quede un tiempo con mi tía Ángela? Tiene rato que no se ven y Lizzie me ha comentado que quiere verla._

_-Tienes razón. Y hasta podría darnos la oportunidad de un tiempo a solas. ¿No crees?_

_-Jaja, cierto cariño. Avísale cuando pases por ella por favor._

Ahora que lo pensaba, la ida de mi linda Marie a casa de su tía había sido casi planeada, pues no había tenido que presenciar el momento en que me informaron que su madre había muerto. ¿Realmente sabía lo que se le venía?

_-¡Edward! ¡Qué alivio que contestas! ¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Debería estar mal?_

_-No, esto… es solo que… ¿cómo decírtelo? Pensamos que también estabas herido o muerto…_

_-¿Cómo que también herido o muerto? ¿De qué hablas?_

_-Edward, por favor hermano, estate tranquilo, esto que te diré es fuerte… Bella tuvo un accidente en avenida central volvía de firmar. Su carro quedó destrozado. Como se suponía que tú también irías con ella a ver el asunto de la firma de su contrato y que no nos daban razón de ti, pensamos lo peor. Sólo sabemos que ha sido trasladada al Hospital General. Parece que a terapia intensiva. Está grave, según nos dijo el oficial. Estamos yendo hacia allá…_

_-…_

_-¿Edward?... ¡Edward!_

_-…_

_-¿Sigues ahí?_

_-Creo que si… voy para allá, por favor avísenle a su tía Ángela que por favor no le diga a mi hija, yo… yo veré cómo se lo digo después… también a sus padres si aún no lo saben. Gracias por avisarme._

_Colgué el teléfono y me moví desesperado hacia el garaje, conducía como loco hacia el hospital y cuando llegué ahí vi a su hermana Alice y su novio Jasper, mi hermano Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie, la prima de Bella. Cuando entré todos voltearon a verme y sólo negaron con la cabeza antes de correr y abrazarme Alice y Rosalie. Me quedé estático, no, Bella no podía estar ahí. Bella n podía estar muerta._

_-Ed… Edward, los doctores no le dan esperanzas._

_-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?_

_-Ella, ella, dicen los doctores que al parecer se desvaneció al volante. Su pie presionó el acelerador y el carro perdió el control. Un tráiler venía en sentido contrario y no tuvo oportunidad de evadir el coche de Bella, le dio de frente. Aún respira, con ayuda de aparatos, nos dicen que es imposible que sobreviva, que de hecho debió morir con el puro impacto._

_-Lo siento hermano, yo… yo la vi, no permití que nadie más entrara, eta muy mal… quedó casi irreconocible. No nos permiten entrar. Y hay algo que debes saber… ella tenía… ella tenía cáncer… desde hacía un año o más. Nadie sabía nada, los doctores se lo acaban de detectar._

_-Cáncer… ¿Cáncer de qué?_

_-Cáncer en la sangre… leucemia._

_Recordé las veces que me pareció verla cansada y que me decía que no, que eran alucinaciones mías. O que ya llevaba rato trabajando y que era por eso. Lo fácil que se la hacían moretones de un mes para acá. Lo pálida que a veces veía._

_No esto no era real, despertaría en un momento y ella estaría dormida a mi lado esperando a que la despertara para ir junto a la cita donde firmaría para escribir un libro, yo no recibiría esa llamada que me había hecho mandarla sola y diez minutos después de la hora._

Me quede tieso.

Si no hubiera accedido a buscar y mandarle a Tanya sus susodichas pistas que seguramente tenía en su casa nada habría pasado. Yo habría sido quien condujera, y cuando ella se desvaneciera y la habría llevado al doctor donde me habrían informado de su estado, habríamos reñido por n habernos dado cuenta antes, la habría consolado y con ayuda de mi padre le habría buscado el mejor tratamiento. Pero no. Nada de eso había sucedido. Yo por quedarme a buscar había enviado a Bella sola y ahora pagaba ese error, pagaba mi error.

_El doctor salió al pasillo y preguntó por un familiar, el más cercano. Me llevó dentro, al cuarto de Bella._

_El silencio me lo dijo todo. Ella se había ido._

_El doctor me dijo algunas palabras que no entendí, yo sólo observaba a mi Bella ahí tendida. Su rostro con sangre y los cabellos bañados en ella. Su brazo roto. Las piernas golpeadas y con varias fracturas que habían intentado curar. Su rostro, no sólo con sangre, estaba casi desfigurado por las heridas de donde los vidrios se clavaron, estaba atónito, ahora entendía porque sólo Emmett pasó a verla y se los impidió a las chicas, había una horrible herida en uno de sus ojos, la nariz rota y morada, sus labios partidos. La imagen me desgarraba. Salí de ahí como pude._

_Su esencia, su voz, sus ojos, sus lágrimas, sus secretos, sus palabras, sus pensamientos, su espíritu la habían abandonado y ahora ella era nada, sólo un cuerpo destrozado, ahora descansaba sin saber más de ella o algo más._

_Mis familiares se encargaron del entierro. Al día siguiente se efectuó en donde vivían su padres. Yo no podía detener mis lágrimas. Quise volver en cuanto terminó pero no me lo permitieron._

Así que hasta hoy pude volver a mi casa.

Podría decirse que su misión en este mundo estaba terminada. Había traído luz a mi vida, le había dado al mundo su ingenio, a su familia le había dado amor y comprensión, había traído al mundo a una hermosa niña de sentimientos puros.

Pero yo quería que siguiera aquí, que sin importar que hubiera hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer siguiera conmigo, porque sin ella nada era.

Era increíble que ella hubiera dejado todo dispuesto de forma que no tuviera que llegar a arreglar nada.

A la vez la casa se veía un poco distinta y a la vez igual. No daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento entraría, pese a que eso yo quería. Más bien me dejaba un sentimiento de que ella no volvería. La cas anunciaba a todas voces que Bella ya no estaba aquí y a la vez me dejaba recordarla.

Como siempre, parecía que hubiera querido ayudarme a superar su perdida.

Salí de su cuarto de estudio. Debía llamar a Ángela, en dos días llegaría Marie a casa y yo tendría que darle la noticia. Habría de decirle: Marie, tu mami está muerta, y luego abrazarla y hacer todo lo posible para que ella lo comprendiera y ayudarla a superarlo junto conmigo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡Papi!

-Lizzie, ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Muy bien. ¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Claro.

Hacía casi año y medio que Bella había muerto. Mi hija lo había aceptado y ya casi lo superaba. Yo como gesto de cariño le decía ahora como su madre solía decirle, Lizzie. Le había puesto Marie Lizzeth, por ella y mi madre, sólo que Bella había hecho una péquela modificación al nombre y en lugar de Elizabeth, la dejó como Lizeth. Así que ella siempre le decía Lizzie y yo Marie.

Entré al coche y regresamos a casa.

Le preparé de comer y al rato llegó su tía Alice para llevarla a pasear y a dormir en su casa tres días.

Me quedé solo.

Por fin me sentía preparado para entrar al cuarto de estudio de Bella. Cada semana venían Alice o Rosalie y limpiaban el lugar dejando todo tal y como estaba. Yo no me sentía completamente listo de enfrentar ese lugar tan íntimo de ella.

Entré y el aroma puro de Bella me golpeo, aun después de tanto tiempo conservaba su aroma.

Encendí la luz. Recorí cada rincón con la mirada. Sus estantes, libreros, la repisa donde solía poner sus reconocimientos y premios, su escritorio. Me acerqué a él y me senté en su silla. Era como volver a tenerla cerca. Mire hacia arriba donde había colgado una foto de nuestra familia. Era del día en que cumplió 27 años. Estaba radiante. Me abrazaba por detrás y su cabello caía por mi hombro, su mejilla rozaba mi cara mientras me veía a los ojos. Yo sostenía a Marie quien nos veía hacía arriba riendo con ganas. Quién diría que en poco después de un año ella se iría.

Encendí su computadora. En el escritorio una foto de nuestra boda. Ella con los ojos cerrados, yo por detrás susurrándole algún pensamiento romántico al oído. Volví a apagar la computadora, no me sentía con derechos de revisar sus archivos, tal vez en dos años.

Abrí un cajón y halle una carta dirigida a mí. La tomé y con temor la abrí. Estaba fechada el día en que murió.

_Edward:_

_Sé que parecerá una locura cuando leas esto, pero estos días he estado sintiendo como si no hubiera nada más para mí._

_No sabes cómo me sentido, como si alguien me apremiara a dejar todo listo, como si me fuera a ir para siempre de tu lado._

_Tal vez te hallas extrañado por mi comportamiento de los últimos días, pero es por esta razón. Es como si el mismo aire me dijera que estaba respirando prestado y que debería dejar de inhalarlo._

_Espero sean sólo alucinaciones mías y que lo sepas comprender._

_Quiero que leas mi libro cuando se publiqué, e una pequeña sorpresa para ti. Te lo haré llegar por Alice… ¿ves? Hasta estoy planeando que alguien más te lo entregue… en serio, creo que deberías llevarme al psicólogo._

_Atte:_

_Bella Cullen (¡qué lindo suena mi nombre con tu apellido!)_

_PD: Te amo y siempre te amaré._

_PD: No vengas a burlarte de mí cuando hallas leído esta carta si es que te la llego a entregar, ahora que lo pienso… no te la quiero entregar… pero lo haré cuando vuelva de la firma._

_PD: No te preocupes, hoy que me levante reaccioné y vi que nuestra casa tiene aire a despedida, prometo arreglarlo cuando vuelva._

Pero no me burlaba, lloraba, lloraba porque sus temores se habían vuelto realidad. Ella misma se dio cuenta de que había dejado un aire a despedida.

Me fijé de pronto en un libro nuevo que había sobre el escritorio. Era el último libro que escribió y por el cual había ido a la firma del contrato, yo no había querido leerlo como los demás porque me dolía recordar las circunstancias en las que se publicó. Era el que me pedía que leyera.

Lo abrí y comencé a hojearlo.

_A mi amado esposo Edward quien me ha dado la mejor historia de amor que pude soñar o escribir._

_Gracias por tu amor y por mi hija, el mejor regalo que me has dado y que colma mi alegría con su viveza._

Lloré. Siempre que escribía un libro lo dedicaba su familia o amigos y a mí. Pero ése era exclusivo para mí.

Como aún era temprano me senté a leerlo.

Sólo me levante a comer, bañarme y dormir, porque continué con la lectura hasta terminarlo.

Ahora entendía la crítica, los comentarios. Sobre la ironía de la vida, que escribiera su destino.

Ese libro era su última despedida.

Era nuestra historia… y nuestro trágico final.

.  
.

_Y que aunque no te piense en cada momento_

_debes saber que tu esencia se cuela en cada uno_

_y dejas tu marca en mi ser_

_donde nada ni nadie la puede quitar_

.

Los fragmentos de poemas son míos, prohibido reproducir sin previo permiso y autorizacion. No sean malas, den los derechos de autor a quien corresponden.

**Hola amigochas!!**

.

**pss aki les traigo de rapidon un fic que me inspire a escribir al leer un cap de mi amiga (puedo decirte asi??) Kathyata Cullen.**

**plz ahi me dicen que les parecio**

**Prometo hacer lo posible por subir capitulos pronto de las tras historias. Es que he andado mega ocupada.**

**cdnc y nunca dejen de soñar**

**Betsy Pop!***


End file.
